A portable laparoscope camera having a readily detachable connector with a video processor for use with a power source base having a base connector and a light source is believed to be sold by Baxter, VH Mueller Division under the OPSIS (trademark). Milbank et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,001 discloses modular endoscopic apparatus with image rotation. Jacoby in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,621 discloses endoscopic method and device for subgingival dental procedure. Mushabac in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,049 discloses method, system and mold assembly for use in preparing a dental prosthesis. Tsuji in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,702 discloses photo-sensor and method for operating the same. Werly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,536 discloses dentistry set having a head inclined with respect to drill axis and using visual control. Oz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,629 discloses optical viewing device and system including same. Berg in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,924 discloses fiberoptic imaging dental drill. Ademovic in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,070 discloses dental drill integral camera and optics. Gandrud in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,138 discloses dental camera system. Applegate et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,643 discloses vascular entoptoscopy. Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,910 discloses modular endoscopic apparatus with probe. Gandrud in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,433 discloses Ring and point strobe. Anapliotis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,580 discloses endoscope protective member. Duret et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,149 discloses process and apparatus for taking a medical cast. Ogawa et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,245 discloses image picking-up and processing apparatus. Lemmey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,626 discloses dental inspection and display apparatus. Brandestini et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,732 discloses method and apparatus for the three-dimensional registration and display of prepared teeth. Baumrind et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,778 discloses mandibular motion monitoring system. Halm et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,548 discloses dental X-ray examination apparatus. Provost in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,197 discloses apparatus and method for detecting cavities. Heitlinger et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,546 discloses method for the manufacture of dentures and device for carrying out the method. Hamada et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,306 discloses method and apparatus for sensing jaw position and movements and utilizing sensed data. Mullane in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,175 discloses method of and apparatus for optically detecting anomalous subsurface structure in translucent articles. Russel U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,601 discloses a speculum in which a penetrating tube slidably receives a guide tube and is surrounded by a flexible sheath. Ibe U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,227 discloses an endoscope surrounded by a hollow cylindrical sheath extending toward but not to the distal end of the endoscope in order to create a fluid channel in the space between the sheath and the endoscope. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,199 discloses an endoscope surrounded by a rigid glass or plastic tube having an enlarged bulb at its distal end to space tissue away from the viewing window of the endoscope. The window is formed at an angle to provide viewing of a site offset from the axis of the endoscope. Yoon U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,762 discloses an endoscope surrounded by a sheath having a transparent lens at its distal end. The sheath may be at least partially open at its distal end for use with endoscopes having biopsy channels. Hampson U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,735 discloses a catheter surrounded by a transparent, collapsible sleeve through which the catheter projects at its distal end. Silverstein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,722 discloses another endoscope having a sterile flexible sheath which can be rolled up along the endoscope. A channel is provided between the endoscope and sheath through which biopsies can be taken. The sheath is not sealed at the upper end and will not maintain the sterility which is required within an operating room. D'Amelio U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,097 discloses another flexible sheath for use on an endoscope which has no seal at the upper end and does not provide the sterility required in an operating room. Sidall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,326 discloses a further flexible sheath which is rolled up along the endoscope and does not provide sterility or protection of the entire endoscopic device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,091 (Ersek et al), U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,072 (Ersek et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,275 (Erlich) are cited by Adair in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,485 who discloses rigid video endoscope with heat sterilizable sheath. Saratoga U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,416 discloses electronic video dental camera. Saratoga U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,025 discloses electronic video dental camera. Nakamura et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,802 discloses method for processing a silver halide photographic material and light-sensitive material for photographing. Cooper et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,307 discloses electronic video dental camera. Lanza et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,040 discloses data acquisition system for radiographic imaging. Cooper et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,823 discloses dental instrument including laser device and electronic video dental camera. Cooper et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,098 discloses electronic video dental camera. Lanza et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,196 discloses limb positioning and calibration apparatus for radiographic imaging. Lanza et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,195 discloses digital readout system for radiographic imaging. Lanza et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,859 discloses source filter for radiographic imaging. Morris U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,101 discloses dental identification system. Cooper et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,381 discloses means and structure for prevention of cross contamination during use of dental camera. Brown British Patent No. 1,405,025 discloses a proctoscope surrounded by a concentric tube for providing a fluid channel.
The prior art does not provide a method of using a camera system having handpiece with a lens connected to a cable and a cable connector connected to the cable and at least two bases each having a base connector and a light source, wherein the cable connector is connected periodically to each of the base connectors.
The prior art does not provide a portable camera which includes a handpiece enclosed by a disposable sleeve and connected through a cable to a video processor in a cable connector adapted to be connected to a plurality of bases.
The prior art does not provide a method of sterile use of a portable dental camera by enclosing at least the distal end of the handpiece with a first sleeve, and generating an image of a first patient with the camera while it is connected to a first power source base in a first dental operatory room; replacing the first sleeve with a second sleeve, and generating an image of a second patient using the camera while it is connected to a second power source base in a second dental operatory room.
The prior art does not provide a dental handpiece having a handpiece housing, a charge coupled device (CCD) supported by the handpiece housing, a disposable sleeve enclosing at least a substantial portion of the handpiece housing, and a jacket holding the sleeve against the handpiece housing.
The prior art does not provide a dental handpiece having a handpiece housing, a charge coupled device (CCD) supported by the handpiece housing, a sterilizable reusable sleeve having a lens, and the sleeve enclosing at least a substantial portion of the handpiece housing, and a jacket holding the sleeve against the handpiece housing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of using a camera system having cable connected to a cable connector and a handpiece with a lens for periodic use with at least two bases each having a base connector a power source and a light source, wherein the cable connector is connected periodically to each of the base connectors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable camera which includes a handpiece enclosed by a disposable sleeve and connected through a cable to a video processor in a cable connector adapted to be connected to a plurality of bases each having a base connected, a power source and a light source.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of sterile use of a portable dental camera by enclosing at least the distal end of the handpiece with a first sleeve, and generating an image of a first patient with the camera while it is connected to a first power source base in a first dental operatory room; replacing the first sleeve with a second sleeve, and generating an image of a second patient using the camera while it is connected to a second power source base in a second dental operatory room.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental handpiece having a handpiece housing, a charge coupled device (CCD) supported by the handpiece housing, a disposable sleeve enclosing at least a substantial portion of the handpiece housing, and a jacket holding the sleeve against the handpiece housing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental handpiece having a handpiece housing, a charge coupled device (CCD) supported by the handpiece housing, a sterilizable reusable sleeve having a lens, and the sleeve enclosing at least a substantial portion of the handpiece housing, and a jacket holding the sleeve against the handpiece housing.
These problems of the prior art are overcome by the portable dental camera, system and method of the invention.